


归乡(Cloud x Sephiroth)

by concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 这是个系列AC场是，囚困上半部分→颠倒上半部分→囚困下半部分→归乡→归乡番外CC场是，颠倒下半部分→颠倒的CC番外归乡设定为AC以后很久，最终达成了CS（怎么在一起的我也不知道OTZ）后的克劳德与萨菲罗斯，一觉醒来，发现被星球送回了从前。可爱的爱丽丝在帮忙一起把人送回去的时候找星球给克劳德开了挂（“你要是战力没跟着回去的话，他会上天的”）。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这就是个小白文，为了治愈我被官方发的关于云片萨菲两只的带糖砒霜虐惨的心……

（1）  
当克劳德苏醒的时候，他发现自己正在打架。  
哦，打架。多么久违的玩意。

当年的克劳德，在尼布尔海姆莫名受到同龄人的排挤，来到神罗成为小兵以后，和大家依然搞不好关系。当孤立到一个程度的时候，麻烦就会上门。  
他记得当年自己打了不少架，而这些架还不是自己先找事的。但是克劳德是什么人啊，他什么时候怕过那些挑事的家伙，所以他也毫不犹豫地还回去。即使不能赢过，他也不会让打他的人好受。古怪的刺猬头这个名号，让那些怂货不敢招惹自己，也让大家更加孤立自己了。被孤立的自己有错？他可从不这样认为。就算当年他所在的小队的队长找自己谈话，他也并不觉得自己需要和那帮人打好关系。  
他还记得有一次，特别严重，他一个人和多个人对打，最后大家一起头破血流进了医务室，自此以后没有人再敢乱来。  
这曾经让克劳德很烦恼，因为这也导致他久久不能进行升迁，他要怎么离萨菲罗斯近一点？

想到这的克劳德突然回过神来，可不就是这场么？看着周围已经被自己不自觉撂倒的一地人，克劳德转身就走。  
他想退役。

“什么？”上级不可置信地看着申请，“那个，斯特莱夫，你要不要再想想？这个时候提出申请并不太合适，而且你想走就走，神罗不会同意的。”  
上级揉了揉隐隐作痛的额角。手下的兵简直没一个好管的，能好好完成任务的人又属克劳德最好。可是他不合群！不能合群的人还不从自己身上找毛病！这张“我没错”的脸简直看着胃疼……  
“再想想好吗？”看着面前人坚定的神情，公事公办地自觉做起了思想工作。

“……不用了。”克劳德收起申请书。他突然想到萨菲罗斯。  
克劳德对于萨菲罗斯的事情一直记得非常清楚。  
他记得这个时候萨菲罗斯正在出任务，过些时间才能回来。  
按照爱丽丝给自己的提示来推断，萨菲罗斯肯定是在回神罗的路上回归。  
克劳德想，如果萨菲罗斯回来发现自己自己离开了，指不定要干什么呢。  
那个感情淡薄的家伙，克劳德简直为他操碎了心。

（2）  
因为萨菲罗斯和安吉尔都出任务去了找不到人玩，被放了假期的扎克斯觉得自己闲得简直能长草。  
幸运的是他结识了一只黄金陆行鸟，不对，金发钉子头小兵。  
一头简直违反重力的金发，他原以为自己才是那个不打发胶就能天然刺猬头的，没想到人外有人。  
交流以后，扎克斯表示他自己非常喜欢这个钉子头。  
虽然后来偷偷询问关于金发小子的情况时，扎克斯得知了他的不合群。怎么会呢？多棒的小伙子啊！就算是与人交流的主动性不太强，但是总体来说性格还是很不错的啊。扎克斯完全无法理解。  
啊啊总之哥哥要罩着他啦！扎克斯想。  
真想介绍给萨菲罗斯啊，然而萨菲罗斯对层次不够的人，向来半分兴趣皆无。可惜啊，在问钉子头“喜欢萨菲罗斯吗”时他肯定的语气，是多么的坚定。

（3）  
回到神罗的萨菲罗斯浑身冒着寒气。  
向来不记任务的他搞不清目前是什么时候，就算给了他时间他也不知道具体又发生过什么事。周围这些人，都谁？扔过记忆的萨菲罗斯完全没印象。  
唯一可以确定的是，此时克劳德已经进入神罗了。  
他转身走向士兵日常训练场地。

“所有低级士兵都在吗？”萨菲罗斯问。  
“有8个因伤请假，有1个由扎克斯·菲尔带去执行任务。”  
萨菲罗斯下意识问：“他带了谁？”一种不好的预感。  
“克劳德·斯特莱夫。”  
萨菲罗斯转身就走。  
时间差！肯定是那个古代种搞的鬼！

（4）  
宛如大爷一样倒在汽车后座上的扎克斯接到了电话。  
“是，我接了个任务。”“我刚认识个朋友，于是也带上了，正好多增加点实战经验。”“哎就这么挂了啊？”  
扎克斯奇怪地看着手机，他记忆里萨菲罗斯将军还没有这么不……礼貌的时候。  
然后他收到了萨菲罗斯的短信：到任务地点集合。  
愣了一下的扎克斯欢喜地坐了起来。

“嘿！你知道我刚才是和谁通话吗？”扎克斯活力的声音响起。  
不待克劳德回答，扎克斯接着说：“是萨菲罗斯将军！”  
克劳德感觉到扎克斯把头伸了过来：“萨菲罗斯也要来这次任务！”  
“真好。”克劳德一边控制方向盘一边说。  
萨菲会不来么？估计他现在已经心急火燎了，却不得不端着将军的样子。克劳德想。

依然高兴的扎克斯没听出克劳德语气里那抹奇怪，他只高兴萨菲罗斯也要来。  
扎克斯看着认真开车的陆行鸟小子，感叹友人的好运气。  
嘿，自己都没和萨菲罗斯一起出过几次任务呢！

（5）  
其实任务很简单，于是扎克斯决定自己出动就好，顺便带小伙伴去现场观看一下。  
没想到萨菲罗斯说他想多和别人谈点话。  
被不合常理的萨菲罗斯“赶”出去的扎克斯一头雾水出任务去了。

扎克斯一边打怪一边想：两个半天不说话的人谈什么谈！  
想到两个人默然无语的样子的扎克斯，脑后挂起一大滴汗。

扎克斯走后，萨菲罗斯双眼紧盯着克劳德。  
几秒之后克劳德伸手按着萨菲罗斯的后脑勺压向自己。  
他一边吻着萨菲罗斯，一边解开了萨菲罗斯的衣带。

（6）  
扎克斯羡慕地看着自己的金发友人。  
升得太快了啊！同为2nd，这升迁速度比自己快了不知多少。  
也许很快就是1st了吧？  
感觉有人拍了拍自己的肩膀，回头一看，是安吉尔前辈。  
“小狗，你也是很快的。”  
“我会的！”扎克斯心里坚定的火焰燃烧。

“克劳德，又下来一个任务。”萨菲罗斯的声音响起。  
看着克劳德又和萨菲罗斯一起出任务，扎克斯郁闷地跳到了安吉尔身上：“啊啊啊我还是想不通就那么一次他们之间关系就那么好！”就辣么一次！关系飞速发展！  
“总觉得他们有些地方挺像的，虽然我也说不出来哪里像。”安吉尔微笑着说。  
“哪里一样啊！明明克劳德多么可爱！”扎克斯说。  
安吉尔把身上的扎克斯抖了下来，揉了揉他的狗头：“你也挺可爱的。”

（7）  
“你马上就要升为1st了，不知道文件下来没有。”萨菲罗斯说。  
“升级以后就要摆拍各种愚蠢的海报。”克劳德皱眉。  
“然而你已经拍过了，还有塔克斯上蹿下跳拍各种你的高清照，比如骑着芬里尔的样子。”萨菲罗斯幸灾乐祸地看着自己的恋人。  
虽然不敢自己动手了，但是看着克劳德郁闷的表情，萨菲罗斯依然觉得很开心啊。  
克劳德想起雷诺和鲁德忍不住抽了抽嘴角。回到从前后，万万没想到这两个成了自己的脑残粉。  
看着恋人笑得很愉悦的样子，懒得计较恋人的小心思的克劳德问：“你说的任务是什么？”  
接过萨菲罗斯递来的任务文件，扫了一眼后克劳德蓦地抬头。  
“尼布尔海姆，”萨菲罗斯收了脸上的笑，不自觉地眼神闪躲，“这份申请刚刚提交到神罗，如果要通过审批要过很长一段时间，我擅自接下了。”  
看着紧张得不自觉摆出备战姿势的萨菲罗斯，克劳德忍不住再次想着自己当年怎么会被他从精神上压着打。  
想到这，克劳德把萨菲罗斯带进了训练室好好打了一场。  
当然，他不会忘记多吻吻萨菲。

（8）  
斯特莱夫夫人正在打理屋子。  
她挺想念心爱的儿子克劳德，怀揣着对神罗将军的敬慕而独身去闯荡的克劳德。  
有时有那么几个村民会嘲笑自己，说自己的儿子根本出去后被繁华迷了眼，不愿意回来了。  
还有一些其它难听的话。比如洛克哈特，总是一副自家克劳德肖想他女儿的表情，说出来的话自然很不好听。  
克劳德闯荡得怎么样，关这些人什么事？  
看着窗外的星光，她由衷地为自己的孩子祈祷着。  
她永远相信自己的孩子。

斯特莱夫夫人打开房门把收拾好垃圾暂放在门外。  
然后她看见了奇迹。

（9）  
木屋前出现了一位温婉的女性，四十岁左右的样子，和克劳德很像。  
当发觉克劳德浑身颤抖然后泪流满面的时候，萨菲罗斯全身发寒。  
不管做了多少心理准备，直到面对这一刻，他才发现自己有多么的慌乱不安。

斯特莱夫夫人温柔抱着在自己怀里无声痛哭的儿子，她疑惑究竟是什么让自己的儿子哭得这么厉害。从儿子眼里她看见的是纯粹的刻骨的思念。  
就像……她皱眉，就像是他以为永远再见不到自己。  
是发生了什么吗？

克劳德止住了眼泪，然后他回头看向了藏在阴影处的萨菲罗斯。  
黑暗并不影响克劳德的视觉，他看见他的萨菲脸色苍白如纸，不慎与自己对视的双眼里全是惶惑。  
即使你其实根本只是因为我的重视心生恐惧，而非对自己所犯下的罪有所悔意，这也足够了。克劳德想。  
然后他转身对着母亲说：“妈妈，我这次回来带了男友。”

（10）  
克劳德天还没亮就出门了，说是出去逛逛，留下萨菲罗斯和母亲在一起。

斯特莱夫夫人看着规规矩矩坐在桌子对面的萨菲罗斯，着实不知道该怎么开口。她也不知道为什么自己会用“规规矩矩”这个词来形容这位神罗将军。  
儿子啊，我是说过希望你找个比你大的来照顾你，但是我说的是女孩子啊！原来你的“没兴趣”指的是这个意思吗？！问题是妈妈我之前根本没看出来啊。  
不，还是有迹象的，儿子那时候对面前这个人的敬慕她完完全全看在眼里。  
妈妈我万万没想到几年后你就能带人回家！

斯特莱夫夫人想了想，问：“萨菲罗斯将军，请问你们是有什么任务在附近吗？”怎么开的头啊我！  
“就在尼布尔海姆。”她看见神罗将军“乖巧”地回答着。

（11）  
中午的时候蒂法想独自散会步。  
走着走着，她看见前面有个穿着白衬衫的人的背影非常眼熟，就像是……  
“克劳德！”她惊喜地喊。

他们靠在了一处干净的石头边聊了起来。

相互叙了会旧后，蒂法好奇地问：“克劳德，你现在是做什么？”  
“士兵。”克劳德怀念得看着少女样子的蒂法。  
蒂法惊奇地瞪大眼睛：“你们放了假？”  
“不，”克劳德回答，“是在尼布尔海姆有任务。”  
蒂法歪了歪头：“肯定不是你一个人来吧？你们带头的人是谁呀？”  
克劳德看着还天真烂漫的蒂法，脸上勾起了笑容：“两个人来出任务。我跟着萨菲罗斯来的。”  
楞了半天确定自己没听错，蒂法感觉自己快昏过去了：“什么！”

“克劳德。”蒂法听见身后有低沉好听的男声传来。  
蒂法转身——  
是萨菲罗斯将军啊！真人！活的啊！  
蒂法激动得想跳起来\\(≧▽≦)/  
她多希望和萨菲罗斯合影！  
相机！相机在哪！

（12）  
雷诺郁闷地开着直升机，飞往尼布尔海姆。  
“我想看克劳德！”雷诺觉得自己好暴躁啊。  
“很快，他就在尼布尔海姆。”鲁德说。  
“你说他们知道神罗临时又增派我们去么？”  
“不知道吧……”  
“文件你带上了吧？海报在张贴中么？”  
“雷诺，你已经问了无数遍了，这种事情我怎么会忘掉！不用再问了，我们带的海报在后座上！”

（13）  
克劳德好笑地想着得到他们还会回村、并可以在接下来几天成为他们导游（其实是萨菲罗斯导游）、而且可以和萨菲合影的承诺的蒂法激动得想跳的样子。  
此时他背着六式，和萨菲罗斯一起巡查尼布尔海姆周围的环境，最后走向了魔晄炉。

“萨菲，要销毁那些资料么？”克劳德问。  
萨菲罗斯走到桌边，拿起了一个日记本，默默地退后。  
阴影处的文森特说:“你们先走吧，我来处理。”

神罗公馆被火焰吞没。

（14）  
克劳德在旁边看戏。  
看着萨菲罗斯不得不忍耐自己的破坏欲的样子的时候，克劳德觉得自己也是很恶趣味的。  
然而村民们的热情很快被萨菲罗斯完美镇压，一个个瑟瑟发抖不敢上前。克劳德暗道可惜。

蒂法欢喜地摆弄自己的相机和本子。  
合影，导游，签名。  
就算走了好几天她也觉得浑身充满着用不完的干劲。  
叹了口气，可惜了今天克劳德他们就要走。

（15）  
“……怎么办，雷诺，已经被烧了。”鲁德推推墨镜，木然看着眼前的神罗公馆遗迹。雷诺默然半天，说：“我们送文件吧。”

（16）  
当克劳德发现红发与光头的时候，心里一紧。  
“克劳德你升级了！！！”听到雷诺的喊声的时候，克劳德觉得平静的生活或许一去不返。  
无尽的摆拍，也不能再用2nd不必上镜的理由来搪塞了。

雷诺欢喜地把文件塞到克劳德手里。  
蒂法伸过头，不自觉念了出来。

“克劳德·斯特莱夫，因战功卓越，晋升为级别一等……”蒂法惊讶地捂着嘴，后面的一大串内容她已经惊得发不出声了。

周围鸦雀无声，除了喋喋不休的雷诺：“……克劳德将军，今年的征兵广告你是主打！”  
鲁德已经把海报贴在了一面超级明显的墙上：“想着尼布尔海姆是你的家乡，我还专门弄了张大的！”

克劳德觉得以后的日子绝对鸡飞狗跳。  
萨菲罗斯觉得看克劳德和自己一起糟心，心情就一下子舒畅了呢。  
END


	2. 番外

斯特莱夫夫人被一路伺候到米德加的时候，已经平静下来了。  
然而看着铺满大街小巷的克劳德将军征兵海报的时候，她依然心脏有点受不了。  
在等红绿灯的时候，她还看到旁边还有小孩子聚在一起，炫耀着自己的关于克劳德将军的周边——“我有克劳德那张海报的限定版！”“我有六式模型的典藏版！”……  
雷诺高兴地对她说:“克劳德的海报限定版照片全是我拍的！”  
总觉得有点虚幻呢，儿子……

等在神罗过了些日子，她真切认识到了什么叫做崇拜的力量。  
她已经见过好多个士兵为了偶像大打出手。  
“什么？你居然说萨菲罗斯/克劳德的坏话！看我不打死你！”或者，“你居然说萨菲罗斯/克劳德的坏话！你不知道我是克劳德/萨菲罗斯的粉吗？！”  
斯特莱夫夫人终于体会到了神罗把儿子和萨菲罗斯捆绑宣传的威力。

她转头看向萨菲罗斯，这些日子，可怜或者说幸运的儿子又被安排了任务，不得不郁闷地远离神罗。萨菲罗斯则主动地跑来照顾她。  
怜爱地看着萨菲罗斯的侧颜，她还是没搞懂儿子是怎么和萨菲罗斯搞上的。

“夫人？”感觉到克劳德的母亲一直在看自己，萨菲罗斯疑惑地看向她。  
这些时间的相处后，萨菲罗斯对克劳德母亲的感觉非常复杂。  
恨的是她抢走了克劳德的注意力，每次打电话都追问半天母亲。喜的是每次问候以后，克劳德对自己的语气非常温柔。  
所以你为什么还不回来！明明按照任务进展你应该在路上了，为什么只给妈妈打电话却不和我多说一句话？  
我一直注视着你……

“啊没什么。”斯特莱夫夫人轻轻闭目养神。  
这些时间发现的事情，可真不得了。  
儿子你挑战了高难度啊，妈妈觉得你冒险精神……可嘉。你究竟怎么把这样一个人紧紧拴住的啊？

克劳德回来的时候是傍晚，直直地闯进休息室。  
当着妈妈的面抱着萨菲罗斯激吻，然后揉揉萨菲罗斯的脸蛋说:“我和妈妈谈一会，不要偷听。”

斯特莱夫夫人盯着好多天没见的儿子。  
“萨菲罗斯那一瞬间脸色好差。”  
“他得习惯，”克劳德毫不在意地回答，“除非单独和他相处，不然他谁都嫉妒。”  
斯特莱夫夫人嘴角抽了抽:“儿子，你要不要听听我最近的观察成果？”

“我总觉得，他最近很心虚。就像他曾做过对不起你的事情。”  
“而他又对你独占欲很高。时不时我就能察觉到他对我的敌意。”  
斯特莱夫夫人继续说:“我猜如果我说我不同意你和他在一起，他会果断把正宗架我脖子上问你选他还是选我。最后你救下或者没救下我，然后你们真的彻底决裂，你彻底分手，他果断放飞自我。之后他不会放过你，时刻出现在你的身边捣乱，把你的生活搞得一团糟……”  
“……”妈妈你好懂。  
“啊虽然听起来这思维挺幼稚，以萨菲罗斯的风格做的话，也许会很帅？”斯特莱夫夫人眼里泛起同情，“他真可怜。”  
克劳德沉默看着画风一转的妈妈。  
温柔笑着的母亲看着自己:“你怎么找了这样一个家伙做恋人？”  
“我……”克劳德突然觉得喉咙有些干涩。很多话不能对母亲说，只能闷在心里。  
“看样子，像是他逼你很紧，其实你把他吃得死死的。这几天我发现儿子你才是上面那个。怎么做到的？”斯特莱夫夫人好奇地问，然后又说，“你不会是靠打架把他驯服的吧？”说着说着她轻笑起来，为自己的脑洞感到特别好笑。  
克劳德从未如此佩服自己的母亲。

“不出去抱抱他么？”斯特莱夫夫人温柔笑着。

萨菲罗斯焦灼地站在门外。  
惶恐、不安。  
斯特莱夫夫人，尼布尔海姆。  
疯狂与绝望，火焰与毁灭。  
克劳德……会吗？  
是终点吗？  
空茫的废墟，孤寂的世界……  
美梦易碎。  
回到从前吗？

一双有力的手臂从身后搂住了萨菲罗斯。  
“啊……”萨菲罗斯蓦然回神。  
腰上的手同时紧紧地锁住了萨菲罗斯的双手手腕。  
萨菲罗斯余光注意到斯特莱夫夫人离开了休息室。  
然后他被推到了沙发上。  
湿热的吻落了下来。

几分钟前。  
“他的本性极为恶劣，我不信你不知道，克劳德。”斯特莱夫夫人严肃地说着。  
“寡情、自私、偏执……”她一个个数落着他的缺点，然后叹了口气，“优点只有两个，一是完美的外形，二是对你的占有欲。”  
“所以，他真可怜啊……眼里只有你，凭借你他才能生存一样。真实的世界不在他的眼里。”  
“注意着别让他发疯……”她脸上有那么点忧虑。  
“我会的。”克劳德坚定地传达着自己的心情。

end if


End file.
